


I Hurt Myself Today

by MusicalLuna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, F/M, Pepper Potts Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Tony and Pepper have been at each other's throats and Tony finally figures out why.





	I Hurt Myself Today

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> This was actually last week, but I had the most awful break up with my bf. We both love each other, but we fucked up too many times and our lives are on totally different paths. We just weren't happy anymore. It was a mature break up, but god it really, really hurts bc it feels like we just fucked up our one chance....If I could see your take on Tony/whoever with this scenario it'd be really cathartic. Or really any Tony fic of him making tough, but necessary choices?  
> \--  
> that sounds really brutal anon, i’m sorry you’re going through that. i hope this helps a little <3

 

They keep snapping at each other over everything.

She’s pissed because he’s spending too much time in the workshop—which he has, because he’s avoiding her.

It’s just that every time she comes home with another shoe bag, his blood pressure skyrockets. Which is stupid! He used to be excited to see those slick, sharp bags and the delight that the contents brought Pepper. He used to sit down on the couch and help her into whatever new pair she’d gotten and it made him happy to see  _her_  so happy.

But sometime in the last few months, it started getting under his skin and it makes him angry because if she’d just lay off the fucking shoes—but that’s not fair.

Their first reaction to one another the last few months has been to needle at sensitive topics until they’re both hurting and furious. It’s strange, because Tony will say things and do things that he knows he shouldn’t, that he doesn’t really  _want_  to do, because he loves Pepper and the last thing he wants to do is hurt her, but in the moment it’s so  _easy._

After, when he’s lying in bed, cold and alone and miserable, he wishes he hadn’t done it.

Tonight, looking up at her pale, drawn face, as she tears him a new one for being more in love with his bots than her he has a revelation.

“This isn’t about the workshop,” he says, interrupting her.

Pepper gives him an incredulous look. “ _Of course it’s about the workshop!”_  she all but yells. “That’s what I’m  _telling_ you, Tony!”

He shakes his head. “It’s not.”

“Oh, then, please, share your genius with me,” she spits.

For once, Tony doesn’t return her jab. “It’s about Iron Man.”

“Fucking Iron Man,” Pepper says, lit up with fury, “is everything about Iron Man?”

Tony shrugs loosely and murmurs, “Yeah, Pep, that’s the problem. My life is about Iron Man now.”

Pepper freezes.

Tony looks up at her, feeling this out, and he gets a horrible sinking feeling that he’s finally hit the nail on the head. “You don’t like Iron Man.”

“I-Iron Man does good,” Pepper stutters. “I’m so proud of you, Tony—”

He smiles, eyes dropping to his hands and he swallows down the lump in his throat. “Yeah, but you didn’t want Iron Man to be a part of your life. And now Iron Man is my  _whole_  life. You can’t get away from him. And it’s killing you.”

When he looks up again, Pepper’s eyes are filled with tears. It makes Tony’s eyes prick.

“Am I wrong?”

Pepper’s throat works silently for a long moment. “I love you,” is what she finally says and Tony smiles reflexively, feels a tear skate down his cheek.

“I know,” he sighs. “I love you, too, Pep. God, I really do. But I don’t think that’s enough.”

Finally, Pepper whispers, “I thought it was a phase. I thought you’d get it out of your system.” Her voice shakes as she says, “I am  _so_  proud of you, Tony, but the stress is—I’m scared  _all the time._ ”

Tony nods. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t think it would be like this. I just wanted to make things right.”

Pepper reaches out and cups his face and Tony’s face crumples. He bows his head and lays it against her collarbones, the way he used to before they started dragging against each others’ raw edges. A sob barks out of his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes. “I wish I could fix this.”

Pepper makes a sad noise, arms tightening around his head. “No, Tony. This isn’t your fault. I should have realized. I should have  _said_  something. Instead of taking things out on you.”

She kisses the top of his head and runs her fingers through his hair and Tony’s glad that at least they can end this like this. Not angry. Holding each other.

It still hurts.


End file.
